Morgendämmerung der Toten
Loading Screen theme Morgendämmerung der Toten, also known as Chapter I: Dawn of the Dead, is the first Zombies map in the Black Ice Zombies storyline. It is set at the Iron Sky Facility, Black Ice's headquarters located in northern Nazi Germany on the north coast. It is the first Chapter of the "Blizzard of Glatteis" arc in the storyline. The map's story follows Black Ice Doctor Wilhelm Schultz as he finalizes a bio-weapon that he intends to use on the Allied Powers during the Second World War. Black Ice's leader Heinrich Richtofen, Peter Mathias Müller, Ernst Von Schnee and Ilse Kissling are all present to witness Wilhelm Schultz's breakthrough achievement. The map also features a Main Easter Egg, several Minor Easter Eggs and a single Musical Easter Egg. Overview Like "Excavation Site 64", Morgendämmerung der Toten uses the same layout as both "Der Riese" and "The Giant" but has been greatly expanded in size. In this iteration, there is an entire underground complex that connects all three Power Stations and the Prime Power Generator. In addition, the Teleporters are replaced with Black Ice Power Stations along with numerous equipment specific to their area of the map, but each has a Communications Radio. However, the Pack-A-Punch Machine where players spawn is instead the Prime Power Generator, a more larger and powerful variant of the Power Generators from "Excavation Site 64". The Perk-A-Colas are located in the same spots while Wall Weapons are located in different locations. Also unlike "Excavation Site 64", this map replaces the Mystery Box with a Black Ice Weapons Crate which functions the same as the Mystery Box. Opening Cutscene Features *Nazi German Zombies as a new enemy. *Underground Complex connecting all Power Stations and the Prime Power Generator. *Empty Perk Bottle can be acquired from Challenge 3, which is repeatable until all ten Perks are obtained. *The Power can only be turned on by activating all three Power Stations. Each Power Station covers its own area of the map. *Pack-A-Punch Machine is now located within the Underground Complex instead of at spawn and requires the Prime Power Generator active in order to be activated. Weapons Players will spawn with a standard issue Black Ice Hand Cannon, a knife and two Grenades. Wall Weapons that can be bought include: *MP-40 (1300 Points) - found near the door leading to the Armoury. *STG-44 (1400 Points) - found near Juggernog. *MG42 (2000 Points) - found on top of the stairs at the first Power Station. *MP28 (1300 Points) - found near Spawn. *Black Ice DMR (1600 Points) - found near Weapons Crate spawn 3. *Battleheart (2000 Points) - found on wall of stairs leading to the Underground Complex. *Black Ice Rocket Launcher (3000 Points) - found near first Power Station. Weapons available from the Weapons Crate include: *Mauser C96 *The Last Word *Ace of Spades *Fallen Angel *Rose *Black Ice Hand Cannon *MP40 *MP28 *Verdant Punch-9 *STG-44 *Hazard of the Cast *Misfit *Thompson *Gewehr 43 *M1 Carbine *PTRS-41 *IKELOS SR V1.0.1. *Black Ice DMR *Black Ice Fusion Rifle *M1897 Trench Gun *Lord of the Dragons *Black Ice Shotgun *MG42 *MG08/15 *FG42 *Sweet Business *Battleheart *Black Ice Rocket Launcher *Ray Gun Mark II *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Lumina (Easter Egg only) Perk-A-Colas *Quick Revive (500 Points (Solo only)/1500 Points) *Juggernog (2500 Points) *Speed Cola (3000 Points) *Stamin-Up (2000 Points) *Mule Kick (4000 Points) *Der Wunderfizz (1500 Points) **Double Tap Root Beer **PhD Flopper **Deadshot Daiquiri **Electric Cherry II **Tombstone Challenges At the first Power Station in the back end of the map, players will notice a board the same as the one from "Excavation Site 64". These Challenges can be completed for rewards by each player. Once a Challenge is completed, a Black Ice Token is received and can be redeemed at the Black Ice Metal Crate located beneath the board. Challenges include: *Spend 50,000 Points - awards Double Tap Root Beer. Cannot be obtained if player already has it. *Obtain 200 Headshots - awards Inglorious Hazard or Its Payday. *Kill 50 Zombies - awards an Empty Perk Bottle. *Kill 50 Zombies with Electric Cherry II - awards Lightning of the God. *Activate the Prime Power Generator - awards Max Ammo and Double Points. *Pack-A-Punch every obtainable Weapon - awards all Perks. Perks are lost if Downed. Lumina does not count. Easter Eggs Main *Project Blackwing Heinrich Richtofen has requested that Wilhelm Schultz's weapon be contained and the Iron Sky Facility to be secured immediately. Minor *Awoken Hand Cannon - Once a player obtains Rose, they'll be able to transform it into Lumina. *At the second Power Station, players will notice two files with each having "G935" and "D9" on them. Both of these are references to Group 935 and Division 9. *During gameplay, the player who is playing as Ilse Kissling will occasionally hear her talk to herself. This is due to her being Mr. Tachibana's host at the time and him being in her head, where no one else but her can hear him. *In distant parts (out of bounds areas) of the map, players will notice Black Ice soldiers firing at Nazi German Zombies. Gunfire and screeching is also heard. Musical *God's Gonna Cut You Down cover by Marilyn Manson can be activated by interacting with three Deer Head Trophies located at three different locations of the map. The first is located near the spawn point just beside the door leading beneath the facility. The second is found directly beside Quick Revive. The third is found at the first Power Station on top of a Black Ice crate. Marilyn Manson - God's Gonna Cut You Down (24 Hours To Live Soundtrack) Trivia *The name of the facility is a reference to the 2012 film Iron Sky. *Since there is no Demonic Announcer or anything from Treyarch's Zombies, the Mystery Box is replaced with a Black Ice Weapons Crate and the Hellhounds do not appear as well. Power-Ups remain the same, despite this *Despite the files with "G935" and "D9" being references, both Group 935 and Division 9 do not actually exist in the Black Ice Universe. Navigation Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Black Ice Zombies